When a call recipient receives a phone call, the recipient often asks the caller his or her geographical location. Such an inquiry is especially common when the caller and the recipient are planning to meet, or when one or both parties are trying to get to a specific geographical location. Additionally, the call recipient or the caller may wish to obtain additional information about the geographical location of the caller, such as directions to the location, nearby attractions, or traffic or weather conditions in the area. Current technologies do not provide a caller's current geographical location to a call recipient, nor do they provide a means for obtaining additional information about the caller's geographical location based upon the geographical location provided to a call recipient.